Regrets
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. When Tea gets into an accident, Yugi regrets never spending the day with Tea and letting his emotions take over


**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Sorry about the long wait before writing another one-shot. I've just been busy so I wanted to write this before I had to go and watch a movie with my brother. **

**So, here's my new Yugi and Téa one-shot!**

"Regrets"

By Dark Shining Light

Rated k+

Romance/Drama

Summary: One-shot. When Téa gets into an accident, Yugi regrets not spending the day with her and letting his emotions take over.

Notes: I was just thinking about this story I read in the seventh grade and it just came to me. The poetry I just came up with.

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)(Please Review)

_When you see an angel_

_Do you regret?_

_Regret letting her fall?_

"Téa!" Yugi cried as he held the girl in his arms. "Téa, wake up! Please! PLEASE!"

She was hit. Hit by an out of control car that couldn't stop and the ambulance just showed up, gathering the teen from the King of Games' hands. He went inside the car and looked down at her unconscious face.

'_This is my fault._' The boy blamed himself.

_When you hold a heart_

_Do you regret breaking it?_

"Hey Yugi, I was wondering…well planning actually…if you would…go in town with me…like an outing?" Téa had asked with a heat up face. But no matter how much the violet eyed boy wanted to go, he had decided not to go because it would hurt his heart why to much that they would only be going out as friends. He wanted to be more than that, much more but was scared of rejection. "Hmm…I'm sorry Téa but I…alright told…hmm…Rebecca that I would go… to the movies with her." He had lied.

She saddened. "Oh." And he could tell that she was hurt.

"How about next time?" he asked and she had just nodded. He then walked away.

An hour later, he walked down the street, lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts about Téa and how he rejection her but as he thought before, it was to painful to look at her with longing, knowing that he could never have her.

But then, he spotted her; crossing the street a few yards away and hind behind a mail box. He didn't want her to think that he was avoiding her though it was true but in a good way.

That's when a car made a scarp turn from a corner and it didn't look like it was about to stop and Yugi grow worried, especially since it was heading Téa way. Why wasn't she aware of it? He looked at her face and saw that she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Téa!" He had screamed, hoping that his voice would break out of her thoughts but when it did…it was too late.

_Then let the tears come down_

_Show your emotions_

_Let it out_

And here he is now, water coming out of his eyes as he sat in the seat that was next to Téa's bed. There he saw her slow breathing, chest rising up… and down…up….and down.

The King of Games stood up and ran a hand across her face. "This is my fault" he muttered. "If I was with you, you would have been fine. No harm done to you." Three drops of his tears landed on her cheek as he continued to cry. "I never wanted to hurt you, just…avoid the feelings I have for you…"

_Let them clear up_

_And let forgiveness come about_

"The feelings that show how much I care about you…how much…I love you." He whispered but that didn't mean he was done. "It just hurt, these emotions I have for you. But my doubts where the ones that hurt more; the thoughts of you being mine though it would never come true. It was just to much and I just wanted ignore them but ignoring you. But I see now that it was stupid and you were the ones to pay for my mistakes and I want to take it all back now. I love you and please…" He lowered his head and rubbed his cheek against her own. "Don't leave…please…don't."

_Is it enough?_

_To take back my regrets?_

He lifted his head a little and moved the strands of her hair away from her face. "Please…" he whispered, closing his eyes at the end.

It seemed like forever, but then, a small voice spoke up. "Yugi..."

He opened his eyes and moved his head to see that her beautiful blue eyes were beginning to open.

"Téa!" He got off her and wiped his tears away. "Téa! You're okay!"

"What?" She began to rise up but slowly and Yugi couldn't control his emotions; he threw his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock before moaning and returning it back. After a moment or two, the teens broke apart, staring at each others eyes for no words were needed for their love. Forgiveness was there.

_Do you ever have regrets?_

**A/N: Well, that's my one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it! It's unedited so please ignore the spelling grammar. Well, that's my Yugi and Téa one-shot for now and I'm planning to make the sequel to 'Secret Night' but that will have to wait so til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
